


The Faded Stars

by hy_brid



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Book Series: Omen of the Stars, Book Series: Power of Three, Canon Divergence - Book Series: The Power of Three, Gen, Multi, Omen of the Stars, Power of Three, Power of Three AU, omen of the stars au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hy_brid/pseuds/hy_brid
Summary: “There will be three, kin of your kin, who will hold the power of the stars in their paws.”The Three may have the power of the stars, but what happens when the stars fight back?(Work in progress)
Kudos: 6





	The Faded Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For this AU to work I had to move a few important moments in both the Power of Three and Omen of The Stars arcs. All you need to know is the fire scene never happens (so the Three’s true heritage is never revealed and Hollyleaf is still alive), Jayfeather and Lionblaze still think Hollyleaf is the third cat and nobody knows about Dovepaws powers.

Star-speckled waves lapped silently on a sandy shore, sending small waves of light rippling through the otherwise dark valley. A figure sat by the lake, their paws disturbing the waves as they stared into the gleaming depths. As she watched, the light fractured, forming images of three cats - two as silver as the moon, and one golden like the sun. 

A slight growl rumbled in the back of her throat, but she remained motionless, even as a faded figure made its way down the hill to her side, their glow a distant star compared to the moon bright shine of the she-cat. 

“What are you doing here?” The toms voice was hesitant - almost afraid. “There aren’t any prophecies, and-“ The she-cat cut him off with a lash of her tail, and he flinched. 

“I’m here for a prophecy already delivered.” She gestured at the reflection, flicking glowing drops through the air. “They are too powerful,” she snarled. “We were fools to gift them the powers we did. We give them the power of the stars, and what do they do? They undermine us. They make the Clans think they don’t need us anymore!” She was yelling at this point, her claws unsheathed and waving wildly through the air as she paced back and forth. The faded tom backed out of reach, tail flicking anxiously.

“I don’t think-“ 

“Well not anymore.” Her voice dropped to an almost whisper, and she smiled, gesturing at the reflection. The three cats were gone, replaced with the image of a single cat - a pale grey tom, his blue eyes seeming to stare directly at the faded tom. “I have a plan.” 

Her smile was manic now as she began to pace faster, her thick fur bristling with excitement. “Soon they will realise how powerful StarClan really is.” The faded cat backed away even further, eyes wide with horror. 

“You-you can’t do this! This is crazy! We aren’t allowed to interfere with the living cats - especially not like this! I- I’m going to tell someone. Anyone.” He turned to run, but the she-cat was faster. Before he could even get a tail-length, she pounced on him, flipping him over so he was sprawled on his back, defenceless. Her paw ground into his chest, pinning him down. Weakly, the tom tried to bat her away, but his paw passed through her like mist. 

For a moment, she watched him struggle, then unsheathed her claws and ripped them through his throat, splitting the skin like a leaf. The tom began to shake, starlight pouring out of the gash in his throat, and desperately clawed at the she-cat still pinning him down. The she-cat stood, freeing the tom, and watched sadly as he began gasping for air, choking on the starlight oozing out of his mouth. She leant in, resting a gentle paw on the panicked cat, watching the light slowly faded from his eyes even as his body continued to fight. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I have to do this, for the good of us all.”

With that she turned and walked into the lake, leaving a trail of glowing water as she disappeared, as the tom gave one last thrash and began to fade away, leaving nothing but a small pool of stars trailing into the lake.


End file.
